A backhoe loader includes a loader bucket disposed forwards of a vehicle body while including a backhoe disposed rearwards of the vehicle body. Further, an operator's seat disposed in a cab is rotatable while being configured to be oriented forwards during travelling or execution of a work with the loader bucket and be oriented rearwards during execution of a work with the backhoe.
For example, in a backhoe loader described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H09-105137, a link is arranged for producing a more flat bucket edge excavation force curve when the loader bucket is actuated from the maximally rolled-back position to the maximally curled position.
On the other hand, Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H62-151654 describes a backhoe loader including a power transmission. Here, a modulation relief valve is disposed between a main gear shift operating valve and a hydraulic pump in the power transmission. Accordingly, smooth gear shifting is implemented while sudden starting with a gear-shifting operation is avoided.